Safe
by Marymel
Summary: Greg thinks about Jackson while confronting part of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Two more weeks until the season première!**

**Thank you Tede-Ruxe! I'd been thinking about this story for a while, but you gave me the idea to finally write it!**

**I love writing for Jackson and his family, and I wondered how Greg might tell his son about what he went through in the "Fannysmackin'" episode. I know Jackson's a little young, but I wondered how Greg might explain it to him. And...here's what I came up with. Please read and review.**

Greg Sanders stood in the doorway of his son Jackson's room and watched the little boy sleep. He loved his son with all of his heart, and wished he could be as carefree and innocent as Jackson. He couldn't take his eyes off his son, sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around his beloved teddy bear.

Greg thought about what he had to do the next day...how he wished the events leading up to the day had never happened. He knew he had nothing to worry about - that it was a parole hearing, and the chances of the guy getting out were slim to none. But he still dreaded revisiting the past.

Morgan quietly walked in and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She hated that he had to do what he had to do the next day, but she knew he needed closure. She also knew he wanted to keep Jackson safe.

"What are you thinking?" Morgan whispered.

With a soft sigh, Greg said, "I wish I could just keep him safe...and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt, or...or God knows what."

"You are a good dad," Morgan said as she rubbed Greg's back. "He's a good kid. He loves you and knows you love him."

Greg closed his eyes as he held Morgan's hand. He opened them and looked at his sleeping son. "He's amazing."

Morgan smiled and laid her head on Greg's shoulder. "Just like his daddy."

Greg laughed softly as a small smile crossed his face. "Just like his mama, too."

Morgan held Greg close as they watched the little boy sleep. She wished she could take away all of Greg's fear and worries. Greg had told her what he had endured a few years ago - she could hardly believe Greg had been through so much. And she knew that it was not his fault. But she wished it had never happened.

* * *

Morgan called Barbara to be sure Jackson was okay. She smiled when she heard her little boy singing along with a favorite TV show in the background. "Okay, tell him I love him!"

Before Barbara could answer, Jackson shouted, "I want to talk!" Morgan and Barbara laughed softly as Jackson came to the phone.

"Mama, are you an' daddy at work?"

Morgan sighed softly. "I am. Your daddy had to go to court this morning."

"I didn't see him when I left for Mrs. Barbara's."

Thinking of how she and Greg wished they could keep him safe always, Morgan smiled softly. "I know, sweet pea. He had something important to do this morning. He wished he could be there, but he had to go. And he told me to tell you that he loves you soooo much!"

Jackson laughed softly. "I love him soooo much too! An' I love you, Mama!"

Morgan smiled and said goodbye to Jackson as she walked into the morgue to talk to Doc Robbins about her latest case.

The medical examiner smiled when Morgan entered the room. "You're working?"

Morgan nodded. "I wanted to be there, but we're shorthanded here. Sara and Nick took the day to be with Greg..."

Doc Robbins nodded. He remembered being called to testify about the original case six years before. "Greg understands."

Smiling at her dear friend, Morgan nodded. "I keep wondering what I can say or do...to help."

"Just be there for him," Doc said with a wise smile. "That's all he needs."

Morgan smiled, knowing her friend was right.

* * *

Greg sat on a bench outside of the court room, his leg bouncing up and down. He knew he shouldn't be nervous - he wasn't on trial or facing inquest. Still, the thought of facing people who suffered because their loved one made the wrong choices and nearly killed him made Greg scared.

Sara sat down next to her dear friend. She remembered seeing him six years ago - the feeling of sadness and anger coming back to her.

Greg sensed his best friend was almost as nervous as he was. "I-It's going to be okay," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Sara said. She looked at her surrogate brother and a small smile crossed her face. "You're going to be okay."

Nick walked over to the two. "You will, G."

The bailiff called Greg into the court room. He stood, sharing a look of fear and anticipation with his best friends.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, KatieAmyPond, cupcake01 and csinycastle85 for your reviews! Hope you all like this chapter! **

**And I reference my story "Strength" here, for those who may not have read it. Oh, and Sofia Curtis makes an appearance as well. And happy belated birthday Louise Lombard!**

Greg sat in the courtroom and described the beating he'd endured from Cole Tritt and his friends. He described being kicked, punched, and spit on because Tritt and his friends thought it would be fun to beat people up.

Marla James and her son Aaron sat across from Greg. The anger they'd felt years ago was replaced with compassion and hurt. They'd learned Demitrius, the young man Greg killed, had all but dropped out of college when he joined the gang. According to some in the gang who testified against Tritt, he was just as involved in the beatings as everyone else. Aaron still didn't want to believe his brother was involved...until he was at a crime scene months after the killing happened. Nearly going to jail himself and seeing what it made his mother go through made him realize how wrong his brother had been. Marla herself had written an open letter to all the newspapers, saying she was wrong to blame Greg and forgave him. After Morgan was in a helicopter that was hijacked, Marla met Greg at her son's grave and told him she was wrong. It still hurt to lose her son, but she and Aaron knew it was wrong to blame Greg.

Greg recounted the beating - being nearly beaten to death because he saved another man's life, and not knowing if he could ever feel "normal" again. The parole board sat and listened to his account of the beating, having already heard Stanley Tanner, the man Greg had saved. They'd also listened to the young woman who was beaten after the dishwasher at the hotel was murdered, as well as the dishwasher's wife.

Cole Tritt sat emotionless. Every once in a while, Nick would glare at the instigator of the events that nearly cost Greg his life. When Nick and the police had captured him, he'd welcomed going to prison, bragging about getting food and shelter on the taxpayers' dime. Now he sat, listening to Greg and others tell of the pain he and his friends had caused. Nick, Sara, and Greg had heard that, while Tritt had been the ringleader in charge of the gang, in prison, he'd been treated almost as badly as he'd treated those he and the gang victimized.

As Greg finished telling of the night he nearly lost his life, his eyes met Marla's. He thought of how grief-stricken she was after Greg was forced to kill her son. He thought of how far they'd come - from blaming Greg for her son's actions, to forgiving him and realizing her son wasn't the perfect child she thought he was. He thought about Jackson and how he wanted to keep him safe and loved. Greg looked to Nick, Sara and Sofia, finding comfort in their eyes as he finished his testimony. Their compassion was a stark contrast to the emotionless young man who was up for parole.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanders," the judge said. "You may step down."

Greg stood and walked towards his seat, glancing at Cole Tritt as he passed by. Tritt looked at him as if to say _so what? So what if you were beaten within an inch of your life? I don't care._ Greg simply walked past and sat next to Sara.

Sara reached into her purse, pulled out a picture of Jackson and passed it to Greg. He stared at the smiling red-haired boy, happily unaware of what his father had been through and just loving him very much. Greg wished he could go back and change everything, but knew he might not have his beautiful son if he had. Greg was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the judge clear his throat.

"Mr. Tritt...you have shown little regard, much less remorse, for what you have done. Because of you, two people are dead - one at the hands of you and your gang, the other because he wanted to be part of your gang and was killed by someone defending his and another man's life." Gesturing to Marla and Aaron, the judge continued. "Members of your gang testified against you, realizing they were just as responsible for the deaths of two people and nearly three others. They said that you were unrepentant, even bragging about what you'd done...just like you are today. This court finds that you have no remorse for your past actions and are still a danger to others. Motion for parole is denied." The judge banged his gavel.

Greg closed his eyes and said a silent thank-you prayer as sighs of relief were heard around the courtroom. Watching Tritt being led away to prison - where he would probably spend the rest of his life - Greg couldn't help but feel glad that he'd never be free to hurt anyone else again.

Sara squeezed Greg's hand as they stood. Nick patted Greg's back and Sofia smiled in support. Greg handed Sara's picture back to her.

"Thought he might give you a little strength," she said with a soft smile.

The other beating victims, Jessica Hershbaum and Stanley Tanner, as well as the widow of the dishwasher that had been killed, all shook Greg's hand. They'd gotten on with their own lives, though they still had occasional nightmares. They also looked at Marla and Aaron. Unlike Greg, they'd received no apology after they were nearly killed.

Aaron simply looked down while Marla walked over to Greg. "I know it's shallow," she began quietly, "But I am so sorry for what my son did to you, to you all."

Lucita Ruiz, who's husband was the gang's first victim and fatality, glared at the woman. "My sons have no father! He was a good man, who did not deserve what they and your son did to him!"

Sofia put her arm around the crying woman to lead her away when Aaron spoke up.

"We were wrong!"

Everyone turned to Aaron, half disbelieving that he apologized at all.

"We didn't want to admit that DJ could have done something like that. We thought..._I_ thought he was a good guy. We were wrong."

Greg took a deep breath and thought about how Aaron had wanted to avenge his brother's death years ago. He thought about how scared he was when he saw Aaron in the restroom and the parking garage of the courthouse, and how Aaron wanted to live the same kind of life that had led to his brother's death. But Greg also thought about his own son - how Jackson was innocent and just wanted his daddy to be happy, completely unaware of the hell his father had been through years ago.

Marla James stood in front of Greg. "I-I know I cannot take back what DJ did to you all, but I am sorry."

Greg nodded subtly, while the other victims stared at the two.

Lucita took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes...you were wrong. What the gang did was horrible, and your brother and son were part of that."

"Greg did what he had to do," Stanley Tanner continued. "He saved my life, and your son almost killed him. You can say he was a good boy all you want, but the truth is he was a killer."

"I know," Aaron said quietly. "H-he was a good kid..."

"He was a killer!" Jessica shouted. "Do you want to see the scars that he and his friends gave me?" She turned and pulled up her shirt, revealing a small scar from where she was kicked and beaten.

Greg looked away, remembering when he first saw himself after the beating. When he could open his eyes, he was horrified at how unrecognizable he was. The physical scars healed, but the emotional ones took far longer.

Marla took a deep breath. "I know...and I _am_ so sorry. I know that doesn't excuse or take back what happened..." She trailed off, dissolving into tears.

Aaron came up behind her and put his arms around his mother as she cried. He looked at Greg, remembering how angry he was that his brother had died and how he didn't want to believe that his brother could be part of what he was accused of. He also thought about how he'd talked to members of the gang, who told them that Demetrius was a willing participant in their crimes.

"We wanted to believe that DJ couldn't do any of that...that he wasn't a killer. But...he was, and we were wrong."

Greg took a deep breath, thinking of how Aaron had been so angry and hateful to him after his brother died. He knew he killed Demetrius in self-defense - that and the forgiveness of Marla James made it easier to bear.

Nick, Sara and Sofia all looked at the mother and son, thinking about how they'd investigated Greg's beating and the others, and how angry they were that people were beaten so badly because some punks thought it would be fun.

After several moments, Greg spoke. "I wish I could say this got easier over time...but there were so many nights when I couldn't work, couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything. Not because of physical pain, but I thought I _couldn't_ do anything..." He stared at Marla and Aaron, thinking of how they hated him before. "I meant what I said," Greg continued as he looked at Marla. "Demetrius knew what he was doing when he got involved with the gang, and he made the decision to beat people up...same as you made the decision to do drugs and be involved in a murder." Greg stared at Aaron, remembering his involvement in a drive-by shooting and how Marla came after him after her son's arrest.

"I know," Aaron practically whispered. "I know, and we're sorry. _I'm_ sorry."

Greg stared and thought of his own son, how innocent Jackson was. He wished he could keep anything like what he went through from happening to him.

More uncomfortable silence followed. Finally, Stanley Tanner spoke for the group.

"I may forgive you in time, but you had to know what your son and brother was doing...and he had to know it was wrong. If he were here now, he'd be in jail with all the others, like he deserves. You have no idea the nightmare we went through because of what they did. He and the others put us all through hell. I may forgive you in time, but I cannot forget what happened."

Marla and Aaron nodded, knowing that they should have known what Demetrius was doing and wished they could have stopped him.

Stanley, Jessica and Lucita shook their heads and turned and walked out. They would never forget what the gang had done to them, and even if they would forgive them eventually, just being in the same room with them was too painful now.

Greg stood and stared at the two, wishing he could take back Demetrius' death and everything he went through. He barely felt Nick put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, G," he said quietly. "Let's go."

Sara and Sofia turned and left. Greg and Nick walked away, leaving Marla and Aaron standing there, thinking about everything that happened to them because of what Demetrius and the gang had done.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CSI.**

**One more week until the season 14 première! And since there's no CSI on tonight, I thought I should post the next chapter!**

**BIG thank you to all who have followed and added this story to their favorites. And thank you to all who have reviewed! Lil Badger 101, crimescenecriminal, cupcake01, csinycastle85, KatieAmyPond, and everyone, thank you all!**

**Oh, and I do reference my stories "You Did Nothing Wrong" and "You Will Be Okay."**

**Bit shorter chapter, but I thought a good talk between Nick and Greg was in order. And Jackson's back in the next chapter!**

Greg shrugged off Nick's hand from his shoulder and raced to a nearby stairwell. Nick, Sara and Sofia all watched as their friend bolted for the stairwell, knowing he still felt a mix of emotions over what happened.

Nick followed behind Greg. He opened the door and found Greg sitting alone on a step, shaking and crying. Nick gingerly sat down next to Greg.

Greg looked up when Nick came and sat down. His eyes were red and tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry..." Greg began.

"Don't be," Nick said softly as he put a supportive hand on his knee. "I meant what I said when I talked to you back then...you did nothing wrong."

Greg chuckled sadly. "I keep thinking...what if I'd gone faster from the lab...what if I took a wrong turn...what if..."

"You wouldn't have let Stanley Tanner die," Nick said. "You did what you had to do."

Greg shook his head and sniffed back tears. "I know...but seeing them today..."

"Brought it all back?" Nick asked. Greg nodded. "G...I know you wish things could have been different..."

"No," Greg said. "Not just that...what about Jacks?"

Nick looked at Greg, confused. "What about him?"

"W-what I did...how am I ever going to explain that to him? I-I killed someone...how do I tell him?"

Nick sighed softly. When Greg's red, tear-filled eyes met his, Nick said, "You tell him you did what you had to do." Greg sighed quietly as Nick continued. "Greg...Jackson loves you. You're his daddy! He loves you because you love and take care of him. He loves you because you draw pictures with him and read him stories, and you take him to the park, and go on bug hunts together, and talk to him about his day and comfort him and dry his tears. You are a good daddy, and Jackson loves you...that will _never_ change."

Greg held Nick's gaze, knowing he was right. He knew Jackson loved him no matter what.

Sniffing back tears, Greg sighed. "I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love him."

Nick nodded. "I know...that's why Jackson will love you no matter what. You are his father. You are the only loving parent he's ever known. He loved you before he even met you! Riley told him that his father always loved him even though you'd never met him until last year, and she was right."

A sad smile crossed Greg's face. He loved Jackson with all his heart and, as much as he wished he could have been there since Jackson was born, he knew they loved each other very much and were where they belonged - with each other.

"He won't hate me?" Greg softly asked.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Absolutely not. You're his world. And he is always going to love you."

Greg took a shuddering breath trying to steady his nerves. He knew Nick was right, but he still couldn't help but wonder what Jackson would say or do later on when Greg told him about what happened.

"Greg..." Nick began. "He loves you no matter what."

"I-I know," Greg said with an unsteady sigh. "I know he loves me, and I love him."

Nick took a deep breath. "Do you remember what I said when Jackson first came to live with you? That he'd let you know what he needs, and he needs his father?"

Greg nodded, remembering how surprised he was to be a father and to get sole custody so soon. A soft smile crossed his lips when he thought about how quickly he and Jackson bonded and how they loved each other from the moment they met. "I still need him."

"And he needs you," Nick said. "And you love each other so much...you're always going to be his daddy."

Greg smiled a little wider. "He's always going to be my son."

Nick smiled. "Yeah! And you two are going to be just fine. He is always going to look up to you and love you. Don't _ever _doubt that."

Greg smiled. "Thank you."

Nick smiled, his own eyes getting teary as he pulled Greg into a hug. "You're welcome...and it's true."

Pulling away and wiping the last of his tears away, Greg sighed and stood. "I need my son."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Last chapter! Thank you to all who have read and followed! It means so much to me!**

**And more Jackson stories are on the way :)**

Once they knew Greg was okay, Sara and Sofia left and let Nick take him to the Russell's to get Jackson. Sara hugged her dear friend. "I'm proud of you," she said softly.

"Thanks," Greg said.

"You going to be okay?" Sofia asked. Greg nodded.

Nick had driven Greg to court. Since he loved Jackson, Nick didn't mind taking Greg to the Russell's to pick him up.

Greg called Morgan and told her about the parole hearing. She was relieved that Cole Tritt was staying behind bars, and told Greg she loved him and would see him back home.

As they drove to the Russell's house, Greg and Nick thought about the little boy that had become Greg's whole life.

"You know, Jacks wants to know if Sam can come stay with us for a while," Greg said after several moments of silence.

Nick laughed, knowing how much Jackson loved playing with his dog when he came over. "If I have to go to a conference or something, I'll keep that in mind. You know, you should think about getting him a pet."

Greg smiled softly. He thought about how much Jackson loved Nick, Sara and all his aunts and uncles at the lab as Nick pulled into the Russell's driveway.

Barbara smiled as she opened the door and saw Greg and Nick. Greg had told Barbara and D.B. about the beating, and Nick and Sara had told him about how Greg persevered and became the strong man and CSI they knew.

"How'd it go?" Barbara asked as she welcomed them into her home.

Greg steadied himself with a deep breath. "He's going to stay in jail. The other victims testified and confronted the James' family..."

Nick sighed softly as Greg trailed off. "They admitted they were wrong. The others said they might forgive them, but they couldn't now."

Barbara nodded. "So horrible," she said softly. Pulling Greg into a hug, she said, "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you," Greg said as he pulled away.

Barbara smiled softly. "He's taking his nap." She glanced over Greg's shoulder and smiled. "Or not."

Greg turned around and smiled when he saw his sleepy son. He knew Nick was right about the two of them being where they belonged.

Jackson smiled when he saw his father. "Daddy!" Jackson shouted as he rushed into Greg's arms.

Greg lifted his son into his arms, cradling him in a big hug. "Hey, Jacks."

Nick and Barbara smiled as they watched Greg and Jackson.

Jackson pulled away and smiled at his father. "I made some more zucky bread wif Mrs. Barbara, today!"

"Zucchini bread," Barbara whispered to Nick.

"You did?" Greg asked. "Think we can give some to Uncle Nicky?" Greg smiled as Jackson looked over at Nick.

"Uncle Nicky!" Jackson shouted and wriggled out of Greg's arms. Nick crouched down as the little boy rushed into his arms for a hug. "You came to see me?"

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah, I brought your daddy here to pick you up. We couldn't get over here fast enough just to see you. Your daddy needed to tell you he loves you."

Jackson's smile could rival all the neon lights of Vegas. "I love you, daddy!"

Greg sighed softly when he saw his son smile. He realized Nick was right - Jackson loved him no matter what. With a heavy sigh, Greg looked away.

Jackson sensed something was wrong. "What da matter, daddy?"

"Oh," Greg sighed as he sat on the couch. "I had a bad day."

Jackson hated to hear of his father being upset. "What happen?"

Looking at his son's beautiful face, Greg said, "Something bad happened several years ago. And...I did something."

Jackson pouted slightly and squirmed out of Nick's arms. He walked over to his father. "Daddy, what happened?"

Swallowing hard, Greg said, "Someone tried to hurt someone else. I stopped them, and then..."

Jackson's eyes widened slightly. "Did you get owie?"

Greg looked at his beautiful son, wishing he could keep him safe forever. "Yeah," he said softly. "I got hurt badly."

Jackson gazed at his father. He loved his daddy with all his heart, and hated to hear of him being hurt. "No, daddy," he said softly.

Nick walked over and knelt beside Jackson. "Your daddy did the right thing," he assured the little boy he loved. "And you know he's strong."

Jackson smiled at his Uncle Nicky. "He strong! He da bestest!"

Greg had to smile and laugh softly, knowing how much his son loved him. "You remember when I told you about how scars can mean you are way stronger than whatever tried to hurt you?" Jackson nodded. "Well, someone hurt me...and I came out of it stronger."

Jackson smiled at his father. "You strong, daddy. You da strongest!"

Greg smiled widely, feeling tears form in his eyes. Pulling his son into a hug, he said, "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too!"

When they pulled away, Jackson saw a tear fall from Greg's eye. "Daddy, you sad?"

Greg smiled softly and shook his head. "A little, but I know I'm going to be okay. As long as I have you, I'm okay."

"Yep!" Jackson said as he wiped the tear from his father's cheek. "You okay, daddy!"

Greg smiled, wishing he could keep Jackson innocent and safe forever. "Yeah, I'm okay. It still makes me sad to think about it..."

Jackson shook his head. "Don't be sad, daddy. You okay."

Feeling more tears fall from his eyes, Greg pulled Jackson into his arms. "I'm okay, Jacks."

Nick smiled, thinking about how far Greg had come since the beating and what a good father he was. He knew Jackson loved Greg, and would no matter what.

"You know what, Jackson?" Nick asked as they pulled away. Jackson shook his head. "Your daddy is a really good daddy."

Jackson beamed at his uncle. "He da bestest! He my daddy, an' I love him!"

Greg's heart soared and he smiled through his tears hearing his son's words. "I love you more, Jacks," he said softly.

Jackson giggled and hugged his father. "Love you more, daddy!"

Greg wrapped his arms around his loving son, everything else falling away as he cradled him in his arms. Holding his loving, innocent son close, Greg realized Nick was right - Jackson loved him no matter what happened in the past. Jackson just loved his daddy.

**The End.**


End file.
